User blog:The Elvendoodler/Hybrid Magic
Special thanks to MyanCatRocks for helping me with some ideas to flesh out the hybrid powersets! Check out their post about hybrid magic, they have very cool concepts for what the possible hybrids are and their powers. Pictures of the hybrid users will be added when I get Niratap's deisign finalized and the rest of them redrawn to match my current style. If you have ideas on what I can add here, I'm all ears! Hybridization Hybridization is an extremely rare thing to happen, so rare that it's not even a hundredth of a percent in probability. There are six hybrid elements: *Lighting (Fire and Wind) **''User: Ightan Stratos'' *Sound (Earth and Wind) **''User: Gutala Heavenchime'' *Life Energy (Earth and Water) **''User: Hemnandan Guider'' *Metal (Fire and Earth) **''User: Halfrida Titanwill'' *Storm (Fire and Water) **''User: Niratap Derecho'' *Ice (Water and Wind) **''User: Anast Frozenwave'' Hybrid elements cannot create a hybrid with another hybrid. If for instance Ice and Storm were to have a child, that child will have magic energy instead of elemental magic. This can be reset in the next generation if that child has a child with one of the four factions. Hybrids have a higher chance of creating a hybrid with one of the four factions, but not of a new element. Instead, the base elements of the hybrid will merge with the faction element, creating a hybrid of one of the six. Depending on the hybrid, the chance of a new hybrid is nearly 100% if a faction is not possible. If a faction is possible, the child will very likely be a faction. Example: Halfrida's Earth Elf sons Product Charts with the Factions Hybridizing Chart_Earth.png|Products with Earth Hybridizing Chart_Fire.png|Products with Fire Hybridizing Chart_Water.png|Products with Water Hybridizing Chart_Wind.png|Products with Wind Cautions Hybrid magic is especially powerful, so hybrid elves are vulnerable to power charges. This is more common during childhood and extreme bouts of emotions, as well as if they're otherwise inexperienced with magic. In the case of Ightan, where her element is a powersource on its own, she needs to constantly use magic or the build up will cause a surge. Hybrid Powers 'Lightning' Lightning magic is very testy. It likes to be used in certain ways and is prone to lash out if used incorrectly. But once you've gotten past the less than desirable parts, Lightning magic can prove to be very useful and beautiful. Powersets *Channel electricity from the air *Channel electricity from own body *Summon electrical storms *Levitate **''Mostly possible during a power charge, where the body is held up by webs of electricity'' *Power machines (both Earth tech and Elvendale tech) *Create electric fields User Quirks *Volts of electricity run around Ightan's body at random **''Happens more frequently if her heart rate is spiked by an emotional response'' *Markings glow at will *Can exchange electrical energy with her dragon Sparkplug to boost his own attacks *Due to spending her first 20 years of life on Earth, Ightan tends to accidentally fire off bolts when speaking using hand motions 'Sound' Sound magic is a relatively calm magic. While it seems limited in its uses, it loves to be experimented with and stretched to new lengths. Powersets *Voice throwing **''Able to speak without physical vocalization'' *Auditory mimicry *Contain sound to a certain area/volume *Sonic booms **''Large-scale use of sound magic to create sound waves that can briefly halt an attack'' **''Can also be used to propel the user in a powered-up jump'' *Create musical compositions directly from head *Put enemies in a trance/hypnotic state User Quirks *Gutala has figured out how to separate the base elements that make up her birth magic. Technically she has three elemental powersets to choose from. **''Her Earth and Wind magic are limited to the basic and intermediate powersets.'' *Gutala does not speak with her true voice, she instead uses her voice throwing to speak. She will only become verbal when she wants to cast powerful spells 'Life Energy' Life energy is the true healing magic, where Earth and Water come close and have their limits, Life Energy can fully restore health. But it does have some fun tricks to discover! Powersets *Fully heal physical damage *Can stimulate growth in non-plant life *Revitalize beings that are near death **''Can only do so if there's a viable soul to receive the magic'' **''True necromancy/resurrection is a different power practice'' *Can heal one's mental state *Bring inanimate objects to life User Quirks *Hemnandan is still a child, so he has his occasional power charge. **''Unlike power charges in the other hybrids, Life Energy charges are largely harmless'' *He brought his dolls to life, so now he has little friends to keep him company when Bean and Disha are busy 'Metal' Metal is a tough and refined magic, it likes to put up a fight with its user. But through years of training, this stubbornness turns around to put up fights with magic that wishes to cancel it out. Powersets *Can control metal ore, refined metal, and minerals (with greater ease than an Earth Elf would) *Be a direct foil for Lightning **''Done by using magic energy to deflect an electrical attack.'' *Shape molten metal into any form *Sense where objects are within the ground *"Tinfoil Hat" **''Immunity to most means of mind control spells'' *Glass crafting User Quirks *Halfrida can hyper focus her magic to use metal present in her own or another's body to create a sturdier exterior. Similar to using magic energy as quick armor *Can sense a weak area in armor or other defenses 'Storm' Storm is a highly conflicted magic, with its bases being direct opposites. This magic does not like to be used, so any attempt at casting its full power is quite the ordeal. When this magic is cast, it tends to come out in large, difficult to control, bursts. With training these events can however be lessened. Powersets *Change the atmosphere around them **''Raise/lower temperature, change pressure of the air, increase humidity'' *Fog cloaking **''Can also be used to travel without walking. Like standing on a pile of mist'' *Summon large storms *Redirect/disperse storms User Quirks *As if being a hybrid wasn't enough, Niratap decided it would be a good idea to dabble in magic mixing with his hybrid magic. Now he can summon electrical storms along with typical rainstorms *Can have a literal stormcloud over his head when he's in a bad mood (which is most of the time because of the magic) 'Ice' Ice is a calm, easygoing magic (usually). It doesn't go out of its way to be one side or another, it just likes to do its thing. As long as the user treats it with care, it will willingly do as its told. Powersets *Grow ice pillars and sheets of ice from the ground *Freeze bodies of water *Slow down enemies *Summon flurries that allow the user to move around unseen *Preserve lifeforms **''Eerily similar to the "Preservation" power of Terrestrial Elves '' User Quirks *Anast incidentally discovered the preservation ability when her Caladrius, Blitz'n, was badly injured. **''Thanks to this discovery she was able to get him and many others medical treatment by extending their time window'' *Can halt further injuries, but has very little healing ability *Sometime little ice crystals grow on her body Category:Blog posts